TDB/Episodio 13
Vuelve a la Torre 12° Episodio: Camino a la Final! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Episodio 13 Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Mala Suerte? Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: xD No Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Yo no creo en eso! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Hoy veremos a Nuestros 6 Finalistas! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pasen el Intro! Video:Pokemon Opening 9 Batalla De La Frontera Latino HD * En el Zoologico Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -se escapa- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Wojooo la Niña Loba esta Suelta!!!! Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Atrapen a la Loca! * Por las calles Archivo:Aura E.png: -en patines- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -la empujay le arranca los patines- :3 Gracias Archivo:Aura E.png: TWT Buaaaaa Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Cuidado Con la Loca! Video:Shakira - Loca (Official Video) Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png: Miren la Loca del Zoologico!!! Archivo:Piloto NB.png: =O La Loca! Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png: Miren a la Loca!!! Archivo:Shakira.png: Hola estoy aquí .-. ! Archivo:Caballero OCPA.png: Que Gorrito tan trevido :3 Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Atrapenla!! Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Loca, Loca, Loca Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Dance or Die Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Loca, Loca, Loca Archivo:Maya_DP.png: She playing dumb all the time Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Just to keep it fun Archivo:Maya_DP.png: To get you on like a ahhhh Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -rodeando a camarero- Archivo:Camarero NB.png: :D Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Be careful amigo Archivo:Maya_DP.png: She's talking and walking Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Just to work you up Archivo:Maya_DP.png: And she'd die for your love Archivo:Maya_DP.png: But your love’s only mine now Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Atrapenla!! Archivo:Maya_DP.png: And I’m crazy but you like it Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Loca Loca Loca Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -se sube a una mesa y baila- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: And you like that it ain’t easy Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Loca Loca Loca Archivo:Maya_DP.png: I’m crazy but you like it Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Loca Loca Loca Archivo:Maya_DP.png: I’m crazy but you like it Archivo:Lean.png: That girl is a naughta Archivo:Lean.png: I heat up when I touch her Archivo:Lean.png: Chica caliente Archivo:Lean.png: Got me bumpin to merengue Archivo:Lean.png: I feel so el presidente Archivo:Lean.png: I’m runnin shit and I’m lovin it Archivo:Lean.png: She got a mean old bumper Archivo:Lean.png: You should see what she does with it Archivo:Lean.png: She dip it down low, down low, down low Archivo:Lean.png: I can never get enough, oh no, oh no Archivo:Lean.png: But it’s all good Archivo:Lean.png: And it’s fine by me Archivo:Lean.png: Just as long as I hear her say ... Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Ay papi Archivo:Policía OCPA.png: -los atrapa- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: D: Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Estaba en lo mejor de la cancion TwT Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Gracias Policia :3 * Sala de Eliminacion Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Despues de mucho se salvo Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pero hoy se va! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Cheryl Adios! Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: D= Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Chao.. Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: -se va- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Diganle que me Quedo!!! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: ahhhh Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Viene con nosotros! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: llevense a 1 Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Esperen! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Otra ._. Archivo:Alice sprite.png: ewe Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: llevense a Alice y Annie que regrese Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Wiii! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Ahora el Desafio! -les pone esposas a todos- Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Ferbus y Rei! Ekipo 1 Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: EWE Archivo:León_Pt.png: :D Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Shadow y Lily! Ekipo 2 Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: ok.. (Nicolas TE Odio!!!) Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Oki.. (Jodepta) Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Kari y Annie!! Equipo 3 Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -se mete tenerdor por la nariz- Archivo:White NB.png: u.u Sera un dia Largo.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Y Jose y Adriana! Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: ewe Archivo:Jose.gif: ewe Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Tendran que estar asi 3 Dias! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Aquí esta la llave del Perdedor Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Si Uno de ustedes se libera! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Los 2 Son Expulsados Automaticamente del Juego!! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: -deja la llave sobre la mesa- Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: -se va de la casa- Comerciales Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Denme esta llave! Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Yo primero! Archivo:León_Pt.png: e.O Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: No eres tu soy yo u.u Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Dame esa llave!!! Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Al menos nosotros nos llevamos bien :D Archivo:White NB.png: Si seguro -ahorcandose con las esposas- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: °-° Archivo:White NB.png: ewe Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Los dias pasaran Volando.. * Dia 1 Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: .. Archivo:León_Pt.png: Vamos a mi Cuarto ahí podemos dormir :P Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: e.O Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Que aburrido .-. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: ewe Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: ZzZzZz Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Me voy a Bañar Archivo:Jose.gif: ^w^ Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: ¬W¬ Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: -le da un sartenazo- Archivo:Jose.gif: @w@ Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Listo -se va- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Ahora que hacemos .-. Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Hola! Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Loca Loca Loca ♫ Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Que aburrido chicas Las liberare :P Archivo:White NB.png: -saca una escopeta- Ni te atrevas! Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: owO Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -se mete dedo a la nariz- Archivo:White NB.png: Que asco .-. Archivo:León_Pt.png: Vamos a dormir :P Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: No voy a Dormir contigo Denme la Llave! Archivo:León_Pt.png: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: EWE Archivo:León_Pt.png: .-. * Dia 2 Archivo:White NB.png: Quedate Quieta!! Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Nunca!! -se kita la ropa y corre por la sala- Archivo:White NB.png: ahhhhhhhh -la cadena la jala- Archivo:Jose.gif: Eso fue traumatico e.O Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: ewe Archivo:León_Pt.png: lalala Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Que aburrido Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Cuantos dias son? Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: 3 Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Vamos a comer tengo hambre Archivo:Jose.gif: Acabamos de Desayunar Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: ewe Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: ♫ Archivo:León_Pt.png: A Miley se le salio una Letra Musical! Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: D: Archivo:Jose.gif: Que aburrido .-. Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: llamare a Hannah :P Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Libertad -sigue corriendo desnuda- Archivo:White NB.png: ahhhhhhh -arrastrandose por el piso- Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: ewe * 2 Horas despues Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: ewe Archivo:León_Pt.png: .-. Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Ya quiero que pasen los Dias!! Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Yo Igual Archivo:León_Pt.png: D= Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Eres tu.. No soy yo ewe Archivo:León_Pt.png: D= Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Quiero tener Hijos °3° Archivo:White NB.png: La Logre Vestir :D Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: ewe Archivo:Jose.gif: Adriana hacemos algo? ^^ Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Igualado -le da un sartenazo- Archivo:Jose.gif: @w@ Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: .-. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Donde esta Miley, Dijo que traeria a Hannah .-. * En el Cuarto de Miley Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: MI PELUCA!!! Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: No la Encuentro TWT Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Tendre que empacar e irme con mi familia u.u Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Adios Torre de Batalla * Dia 3 Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Hoy Nos liberan!!! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: llegue! Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: siiiii Liberame! Archivo:León_Pt.png: D= Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno levante la mano quien quiere la llave Archivo:White NB.png: Yo la Kiero TWT Archivo:Maya_DP.png: ewe Archivo:White NB.png: -abre esposas- Archivo:White NB.png: LIBRE!!!! Archivo:Maya_DP.png: ewe Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Felicidades Te ganaste una Expulsion! :P Archivo:White NB.png: QUE!!!? Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Kari, Annie Adios de Torre de Batalla! Archivo:White NB.png: TE DEMANDARE Archivo:White NB.png: VAS A VER!!! Archivo:White NB.png: Buajajajasd,ahjgofdoañij Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Se volvio Loca .-. Archivo:White NB.png: A MI NADIE ME DICE LOCA Archivo:White NB.png: -se jala los pelos- Archivo:White NB.png: e_@ Archivo:Maya_DP.png: u.u Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno ya tenemos a los 6 Finalistas! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Que Pasara el Proximo Episodio Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pues ya veremos Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Adios! Continuara Comentarios * Resumen: Estaran Encadenados en parejas ¿Quien se retira? Fecha Eliminatoria! [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 18:10 27 dic 2010 (UTC) * OMG esa llave es la perdicion que suspenso Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 22:14 27 dic 2010 (UTC) *Como dije antes: este será un día largo u.u --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 19:52 27 dic 2010 (UTC) *espero que no nos retiremos adriana D:--JA 00:12 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Nicolas TE odio XD--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 12:00 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Porqeu shadow y yo nos odiamos si en realidad,nos caemos bien ewe? '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 14:10 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Nooooooooo! Por qué a miii!!! TTOTT --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:24 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Kari,cualquiera se habria liberado si estuviera 3 dias con una loca maniatica,que se desnuda como annie D= '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 15:29 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Si, lo se, por eso lo digo!! Nicolas, juro que te demandaré por estoo!!!! >=O --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:31 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *No soy una loca maniática que se desnuda ¬o¬ Annie 15:32 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Perdon Annie...LOCA!!! *salgo corriendo* '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 15:38 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *x3 muy buen cap me dio risa el sartenazo Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 15:48 28 dic 2010 (UTC) * Gracias me esfuerzo ;D Soy QUinoa .-. * Uhh que capitulo tan genial :D, perdon Ferbus, no es que tenga nada contra ti... :D †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 19:17 28 dic 2010 (UTC)